paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Chocolate Kibble
* Original 6 PAW Patrol pups * Ryder * Jonda * Prince Leo * Rosie * Prince Harold * Alex * Mr. Porter * Harold's father (Rubble and Jonda were at the Porter's Cafe, helping Mr. Porter and Alex unload some crates of fruit, vegetables, meat, and dog food.) Alex(tries to pick up kibble bag): Jonda, could you help me out? Jonda: Sure thing. (She grabbed one end with her mouth and they lifted the bag into the store. When they set it down, Jonda could she could see what the flavor was.) Jonda: Oh, spicy salsa. Alex: You like spicy things? Jonda: Of course. I ate a lot of spicy food when I was in Foggy Bottom. Mr. Porter: Well, since you and Rubble were helpful, you get to have a sample. Jonda: Yeah. (Mr. Porter got out two bowls and poured out a scoop of the kibble. Jonda was about to chow down, but she heard a buzzing sound.) Jonda: Gah, a bee! Mr. Porter: It's only a fly. Jonda: Really? Okay. (She walked back over to her bowl, but Rubble had eaten her scoop.) Rubble: Sorry, move supplies make me hungry. Alex: Hey, there's also a note on this. (picks up note) Dear PAW Patrol, after helping me and Harrold with the runaway limo, I thought it would be nice to repay you. Sincerely, Leo. Jonda: Prince Leo? You mean that dog who swapped places with Rocky? Alex: I guess. I never met him. Mr. Porter: From what I can tell, this kibble is for you.(loads bag into Rubble's rig) Rubble: Thanks. (The pups drove off, but Jonda wanted to talk to Rubble.) Jonda: Hey, Rubble, how did the kibble taste? Rubble: A bit underwhelming. It wasn't even spicy. (scene changes: Rubble's badge) (At the Lookout, Ryder was playing catch with Zuma and Rosie as Rubble and Jonda drove up.) Zuma: Hey, dudes. Whatcha got there? Jonda: Some kibble from the Porter's Cafe. Spicy Salsa. Rubble(falls out of his rig): Yeah, but it doesn't really taste that spicy.(collapses) Ryder(walks over to Rubble): You okay, Rubble. Rubble(holds his stomach): I'm not sure.(groans in pain) Rosie: I better take a look. (Using her x-ray, Rosie examined Rubble.) Rosie: Did you eat anything out of the ordinary lately? Rubble: Only the kibble we just got. (Ryder examined the kibble and something seem to be off. The kibble appeared to be melting in his hands, he gave a lick and he knew what it was.) Ryder: This is chocolate. Pups: Chocolate?! Zuma: But that's the number one thing you don't give to pups. Rubble: There's no way Leo would do this to us. Ryder: Wait, Leo sent us this bag? Jonda: Yeah. (Ryder decide to give Leo a call, and the pup's owner Harold answered it.) Harold(on pup-pad): Hello, Ryder. What's the reason you called? Ryder: Harold, did you and Leo know that the bag of kibble you sent us had some chocolate in it? Leo(appear on the pup-pad): Chocolate? Ryder, I don't know how chocolate got into the kibble. Ryder: You don't know? Leo: No. You think you could help us figure it out? Ryder: Sure thing. (Tapes pup-pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder's calling. (Ryder picked up the sick bulldog as the pups started running into the elevator. Marshall saw that Rubble was sick and managed to avoid him and Ryder, but Marshall crashed into the pups in the elevator. After a suit up, the pups got into their places, while Ryder sat Rubble down on a beanbag.) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups.(lowers TV screen) Prince Leo and Harold have sent us a bag a spicy salsa kibble. But somehow, chocolate got into the mix, and Rubble ate some of it. Skye: Is he going to be okay? Ryder: That's where Rosie and Marshall come in. They'll have to drain the chocolate out of Rubble's system. Rosie and Marshall: We're on it. Ryder: While they're doing that, we need to make sure that no other dogs eat the chocolate kibble. So, we need to find out how the chocolate got into the kibble. (swipes through icons on pup-pad) Chase, I'll need you and your police pup skills to find out how the kibble got the unwanted ingredient. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: If we're going to solve this mystery as soon as possible, Jonda, I'll need your spy skill to help out. Jonda; This spy's gotta keen eye. Ryder: The rest of you pups, follow behind in the PAW Patroller. PAW Patrol, is on a roll. * ** *** **** ***** (A few hours later, the PAW Patrol arrived in Barkingburg. Leo and Harold flagged them down, and they stepped off their vehicles.) Leo: Ryder, I'm glad you're here. Harold's father has closed the dog food factory until you find the problem. Ryder: Thanks for the info, Leo. Can you show us the way to the factory? Harold: I'll show you the way. (Harold jumped onto Ryder's ATV and Leo jumped on board Chase's vehicle and they drove off.) Ryder(taps pup-pad): Hey, Rosie, how's Rubble doing? Rosie: We're about halfway through draining the chocolate. Ryder: Let us know when he's awake. Rosie: Will do. Bye, Ryder.(call ends) (The soon got to the factory where they found the doors were locked, along with some people trying to get inside.) Jonda: Um... Why are you trying to get inside? Man: Because we work here. Chase: Sorry, sir. but this place is closed until further notice. Ruff, cones. (Chase launched cones and Leo accidentally. Harold caught Leo, and the cones landed around the door.) Chase: Sorry, Leo. Leo: It's okay, I'm fine. Ryder: Okay, pups, let's take a look around. (walks inside the building) (Leo and Harold showed Ryder and the pups the inside of the factory. Where the dog food came from, which was surprisingly corn kernels. They also show themed where they baked it at 149 C, where it got its flavoring, and where it was packaged for shipping.) Chase: I think it's the flavoring section we should take a look at. Ryder: Good idea Chase. (Harold switch on the machine, as the flavor section squirted out a clear liquid onto the kibble that moved along the Conveyor belt. Chase sniffed the liquid and it did smell like chocolate.) Chase: Smells like normal beef flavoring to me. Ryder: Maybe we need to take a look at the inside of the machine. (Scene changes: Rocky's badge) Jonda: See anything in there Rocky? Rocky: Nothing out of the ordinary. (Ryder and Rocky keep taking a look at the machine, while something caught Chase's hearing. He walked over to where he could find an empty box with a scent of chocolate inside.) Chase: Hey, Ryder, I think I found something. Jonda(walks over to Chase): What is it? Chase: A box of chocolates, I think. Leo(looks inside the box): That box wasn't here yesterday. Chase: Maybe it has something to do with chocolate kibble. Ryder: Try sniffing it out. (Chase did so, sniffing out the smell which led to the lower floor. However, it was dark so Chase used his flashlight and they found a large vat of chocolate.) Leo: When did this get here? Jonda: You don't know? Leo: Not a clue. Ryder: It clearly doesn't belong here. Leo: Then let's get it out of here. Ryder: It's too big and heavy to move up the stairs. So, we're going to have to move it in some trips. Chase: I'll go and ask Harold if there are any drums around here.(runs upstairs) Ryder: It's going to ask if the other pups can help. (Ryder walked back upstairs leaving Leo and Jonda alone downstairs. Jonda looked around the vat with her flashlight to see if there was a spout to let the chocolate out. She suddenly heard a thud and looked to see Leo unconscious on the ground. Her flashlight was knocked out by something, terrified Jonda made a mad dash upstairs. She was so scared she didn't see where she was going and ran into Harold.) Harold: Where are you off to? Jonda: Somebody knocked Leo out. Harold: What?! (The quickly ran back downstairs where Harold picked Leo up.) Harold: Are you okay, Leo? Leo(groans): My head feels like I got hit by a bulldozer. Other than that, I'm fine. Jonda: Hang on, is that a shoe print? Harold: Looks like it. Jonda: I've got this. Ruff, fingerprint duster. (Using her robotic arm, Jonda dust the ground where the shoe print was.) Harold: It looks too big to be Ryder's. How are we suppose to figure out where this guy went? Jonda: Like this. Ruff, heat vision. (Using her goggle Jonda could see more shoe prints that were invisible to the naked eye. She followed the trail of prints They soon found the trail lead to a locked door.) Jonda: Harold, you wouldn't happen to have the keys would you? Harold: No, sorry, Jonda. Jonda: I better get Ryder. (runs off) (Scene Changes: Jonda's badge) (They managed to find the keys and opened the door. But all they found was a set of empty oil drums.) Ryder: Well, at least we managed to find how to move the chocolate. Harold: Something doesn't seem right here. There aren't the many people that have a key to this room and the basement. Ryder(helps Rocky move a drum): Chase, Jonda, we're going to need more clues. Jonda: Oh, I think I found one. (Jonda showed Ryder and Rocky the shoe print, which Rocky measured.) Rocky: Looks to be a size ten. Ryder: Harold, do you know anyone here who has a master key and has a size ten shoe? Harold: Only three, the janitor, the co-CEO, and my father. Ryder: I'm going to have Robodog pick them up. Harold: I'll go with you. Ryder: I'll have the rest of the pups look for clues. (scene changes: PAW Patrol badge) (As Ryder, Harold, and Leo went off to get the suspects the pups checked around for more clues. Skye and Rocky were checking the upper floor when all of a sudden, ground gave away, taking the cockapoo with it. Quickly she activated her jetpack and flew up just before she fell into the vat of chocolate.) Rocky: Are you okay, Skye? Skye(lands next to Rocky): I'm fine. What is the floor made of, wet paper? Rocky: If it can't hold our weight, I don't see how it can hold an adult. Skye: I'm going to get some cones from Chase's vehicle. You keep looking. flies off) Rocky(looks down the hole): Something tells me this wasn't an accident. Zuma(checks with Chase): Find anything dude? Chase: Nothing important. (sniffs around) Hang on, what's this. (Chase seemed to have found a wallet. There wasn't an ID, but Chase did find $250 inside.) Zuma: That's a lot of cash. Chase: Yeah, and I don't think Harold's dad isn't so innocent. Zuma: Who says he guilty? Chase: Who else do you think would have this much money? Zuma: The CEO? Chase: It also seems, soggy. Zuma: Janitor? Chase: This is getting confusing. (There was a sudden clang. They ran over to where they heard and found that part of the conveyer belt.) Zuma: Wocky, we could use some assistance here. (Later, the PAW Patroller came back with the suspects on board. The all stepped into the factory as the pups kept looking for clues. Chase walked up to the Ryder.) Ryder: Find anything important? Chase: Zuma and I did find a soggy wallet with a ton of money in it. (gives Ryder the wallet) Ryder(turns to suspects): Any of you seen this wallet before? Harold's father: I've actually got more than one wallet. CEO: I left mine at home. Janitor: Same. Ryder: Alright, Chase, did you find anything else? Chase: Sorry, Ryder, that's about it. Leo: Wait, didn't Jonda find a shoe print? (Leo showed them where the shoe print was. The suspects had their shoes measured and the father's shoe print was too big.) Harold(sigh of relief): Thank goodness. He's innocent. Leo: But what about the other two? Chase: I think we should ask them some questions. Ryder: Alright. So, where were you two yesterday? CEO: I was at my office managing the taxes. Janitor: And I was just doing maintenance on the machines. Chase: Maintenance, you say. Janitor: Yeah, I was working on the machines. I double as a mechanic. Chase: But if that's true why did the conveyor belt just break? Janitor: Uh... I must have missed it. Harold's father: Your toolbox was gone. Do you have anything to do with it? Janitor(looks at watch): Oh, look, I've gotta go. (runs off) Ryder: He's getting away. (he and Chase run after him) (The janitor ran upstairs as the pups tried to stop him, but due to their size the Janitor ran right over them. Rocky saw he was running towards him, so he removed the cones and the janitor fell through the hole, landing in that vat. He managed to get out, but the chocolate hardened and he was stuck.) Chase: You are under arrest. Harold's father: Why did you do it? Janitor: The guys who made me do this offered me something I couldn't refuse. Money. Chase: People like you make me sick. (Scene changes; Chase's badge) (The janitor was taken away to prison, as Ryder and the pups were about to head home.) Leo: Thank you for the help, Ryder. Ryder: No problem. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help. (pup-pad rings and he answers) Rosie(on pup-pad): Ryder, good news. Marshall and I got the chocolate out of the Rubble. He just fine now. Ryder: That's great. We're heading home now. (Ryder and the pups drove off, as Leo went to help get rid of the chocolate.) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pages by Fetcher46